


Four Cute Lil Piggies in a Blanket

by Luluthechoosingcrow



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Camping, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Smut, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthechoosingcrow/pseuds/Luluthechoosingcrow
Summary: The boys get snuggly and smutty in the back of one of the Kiszka's uncle's camper  vans.





	Four Cute Lil Piggies in a Blanket

Title: Four Cute Lil Piggies in a Blanket

Author (As known on Various sites): Lady Lover- Rockfic, luluthechoosingcrow- AO3, theladylovingcrow- Wattpad and Devianart

Fandom: Greta Van Fleet

Pairings: Josh Kiszka/Jake Kiszka, Sam Kiszka/Danny Wagner, Sam Kiszka/Josh Kiszka/Jake Kiszka, Josh/Jake/Sam/Danny 

Warnings/tags: sibling incest, twincest, foursome, grinding, handjobs, kissing, cuddling, sleepy sex, cuddle piles, camping, fluff, crack, humor, smut

Summary: The boys get snuggly and smutty in the back of one of the Kiszka's uncle's camping vans. 

Authors Notes: Yes, there is shameless incest and polyamory in this. I will take criticism of my writing skills, but not topics, unless something is factually incorrect. I don't really care.

\------------------------------

Sam grunted as Jake's elbow found its way in between his ribs and Danny's hair was flipped into his face. He blustered and spit out the hair in his mouth, then smacked Jake on the thigh in retaliation, causing him to kick out in reflex.

Josh yelped when the stray foot suddenly kicked upwards into his balls and curled up at the foot of the bed he had been trying to climb into.

Jake sat up to apologize to his twin who was glaring at him through bleary eyes and spitting curses at his mother, which Sam helpfully reminded him they shared.

"Go fuck yourself, Sam. And you too, Jake. My own twin - betrayal! Just leave me here to wallow in my misery, don't bother me or I'll rip your fucking face off."

Jake huffed and pinched Josh's ear, then turned his back so that his brother was left with a pert backside in his face and no comfort for his poor, aching nutsack. Sam gave Josh the bird and threw a pillow at him, calling him "A tiny, golden-spandex-wearing, slutty, over-dramatic man whore."

Danny was nearly having an annurism in the corner he was laughing so hard. Josh started directing his ire towards their drummer, too, in order to defend both of his wounded prides.

Eventually, once Danny's braying laughter had turned into the occasional giggle and wheeze, and Josh's exaggerated whining had lost most of its steam, Sam ordered everybody off of the bed.

"Out! This isn't going to work like this. The bed's a mess and none of us will be comfortable squirming around on top of each other like that: we need to reorganize."

After one last sniffle, Josh "Yes, Sir!"-ed Sam and rolled off the bed onto the floor. The rest of the boys crawled over the covers to the edge and got down, too, then stepped back into the main living area so Sam could work his bed-making magic.

Sammy Kiszka surveyed the tangle of musty comforters and flannel sheets with his hands delicately resting on his hips. He nodded decisively, then lunged forward into the mattress, tearing off pillows and tossing them behind himself like a mad man. He retucked the fitted sheet around the corners of the mattress, quite a feat when three sides of the bed were walled in by the van, and pulled the top sheet back over it. He spread out the blankets, folded down the sheets, fluffed and rearranged the pillows, and then pulled the whole thing back so everybody could climb in.

Jake was about to leap onto the bed like a flying lemur when Sam reached out a skinny arm to hold him back.

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p', "an order needs to be established."

Josh snorted, Danny grinned, and Jake rolled his eyes, but they let the youngest have his way.

"Danny, you get in on the left against the wall. Jake, you'll be on the right. Josh and I can go in the middle, cause we always get the coldest."

Surprisingly, no complaints were had as the boys climbed back into bed, one after the other. A few minute adjustments were made: Jake moved a pillow, Sam tied up his hair, Josh kicked off his pants, and Danny pulled the covers up. 

After a long day of vigorous outdoor activities, the boys from Frankenmuth were tired out. Sleep was an inevitable and welcome conclusion.

However, seeing as the cuddling occupants of the Kiszka's uncle's camper were all between the ages of 18 and 21, boners were also an inevitable conclusion. Pretty welcome, too.

"Hey. Hey, Josh, you still awake?" Sam whispered, though they all heard it as they lay squeezed into the queen sized space.

"Yeah."

"Well... are you going to do something about that, then? Cause I'm pretty tired, but it's kinda hard to sleep with you being uhh- hard."

Jake snickered and reached his arm around his twin's waist to feel his erection. 

"Yeah, Joshie, are we gonna do something about that?"

The oldest Kiszka hummed in the back of his throat and thrust his hips forward, gaining friction from Jake's hand and Sam's bony hip.

"Sure, why not? Eight hands are better than one."

"And what if I just want to go to sleep?" Danny piped in, contributing verbally for the first time in an hour.

"Really, Dan?" Sam asked, grinding his ass back against a prominent boner. "You don't want to join in? You know you love us."

Danny humphed. "Don't you try to coerce me, mister." The hand starting to explore Sam's perky nipples and the dick beating a rhythm against him defied his statement, though.

Jake bit into Josh's shoulder, making him moan. His right hand was cradled behind his head and his left jerked his twin steadily in his shorts. Josh was pistoning his hips to help out, pushing into the rhythm Danny and Sam had going.

Sam enjoyed being in the middle of their foursome because he didn't have to do much work. Call him lazy, or a pillow princess, but sometimes he just liked to feel the energy flowing through their connected circuit. Danny's warm, damp breath caressed his neck where his hair was pulled back, and his hard body moved behind him perfectly on beat. Josh had his head tilted forward, giving Sam a face full of lavender scented curly hair while sloppy kisses were placed across his collar bone.

Sam let out a long sigh as Danny's rough fingertips rubbed at his nipples. The back of Jake's hand, down Josh's shorts, provided a perfect friction for him to move against. His breathing sped up as he got nearer to the peak.

Danny grunted and clamped his hand down on Sam's hip, holding him anchor so that he could grind harder against him. Sam felt the fabric over his ass being dampened by Danny's cum, and moaned. 

It had taken Daniel a long time to get used to the intimate dynamic the brothers Kiszka had. Jake and Josh were the closest, being twins and perfect completions of each other. Sam couldn't tell when exactly he had entered their equation, but the love had been extended to him, too, if not as often as between the twins. They were all brothers and best friends and fuckbuddies, but Jake and Josh were lovers.

That was fine with Sam, because he had Danny. Sweet, silly, shy, sexy Danny. They'd never had actual sex beyond grinding in the dark like they were now, and he wasn't blood, but Sam believed that the bond he had with his best friend was as profound as the one his brothers shared. They were taking it slow, and Sam wasn't entirely sure if he was romantically interested in Danny. Sometimes, though, the fire burning low in the pit of his belly when Danny smiled at him made him believe that the potential was there.

But he was going to introspect another day, because right now, he was cumming. Sam bucked his hips against Josh and groaned something unintelligible, then slumped back into Danny.

His best friend nuzzled the back of his neck, wrapping strong arms around his waist and cuddling up to enjoy the post-orgasm bliss.

Jake and Josh were still going. They always seemed to last the longest, claiming "Superior stamina comes with superior age, oh young ones".

Jake grabbed a firm hold of Josh, rolling him over so that the twins could face each other. Josh smiled at him in the darkness and leaned in for a kiss as Sam draped himself across his back and tangled their legs.

Jake licked into his twins mouth immediately, having done it a thousand times before, and tangled their tongues. The hand that had been jerking Josh off resumed it's mission with glee.

Josh wormed around until he could get the arm he wasn't lying on, his right, up and around Jake's back. His hands found that perfect bum that had been shoved in his face earlier, and exacted their revenge by giving it a harsh pinch.

Jake yelped and Josh snickered, then soothed the sting by softly rubbing at the area and drawing ticklish patterns with his fingers. He moved the other hand towards his brother, seeking out a hard cock identical to his own. 

They both sighed into each other's mouths, enjoying the sensation of being wrapped up in one another and yet also in the presence of their band mates. Josh could feel Sam's weight against his back; he could feel his heart pumping in a rhythm that almost matched Josh's and certainly aligned with Danny's. The young(er) lovers slept behind him in the dark, their synchronized breaths filling the space with a comfort and safety that couldn't come from anywhere else.

Jake and Josh kissed and moved: at the same time, intermediatly, just Josh doing the work, now Jake. Their rhythm ebbed and flowed to the sounds of Danny's soft snores, not racing to the finish but never slowing much, either.

Jake let pleasure overtake him as he kissed his lover. His eyes slipped shut, though out of sensation or a need for sleep he wasn't sure. He wanted to experience everything that happened with his senses wide awake, yet his mind was slowly slipping away.

Sam hummed and squeezed Josh's thigh. He too waded in and out of sleep, though he had a much smaller conscious to unconscious ratio than his brother. It registered faintly somewhere in his mind that he could still feel Jake and Josh moving, could still hear their panting and the slick sounds of their mouths. He didn't know how long they had been going, but he didn't particularly care.

Sam smiled when he heard Jake gasp and choke like a fish out of water, a sure sign he had orgasmed. He burrowed back into Danny's warm arms, who unknowingly held him closer, as he entered dreamlamd again.

Josh breathed heavy against Jake's mouth as his orgasm hit him, too, spilling into his twins steadily moving hand. They both held each other for a moment, too sensitive to move but not ready to let go. Eventually, they pulled hands free of shorts and wiped sticky cum onto them to be washed out later, then fell asleep with foreheads pressed together. 

In the morning, when a screaming bird had awoken them all too early, the boys stretched and yawned and smiled at one another. They each peeled off their sticky, spoiled shorts and flung them at one another because that's just what you have to do when taking off gross clothing and your brother is near. 

Sam could his hear his uncle, whom had chosen to sleep in a hammock nearby, get up and loudly belch. He grinned and opened the door to get to the coffee he knew was brewing in a pot over the fire. As he was about to step out, Sam felt a strong yet gentle hand wrap around his waist, bringing him back inside a bit.

Danny pressed a long, sweet kiss to the corner of his mouth, then moved past him to grab a mug of the now ready coffee. Sam stood still for a second, confused, but then smiled to himself.

Jake, still struggling to get his skin tight jeans up around his hips, noticed the pleased look on Sam's face, as well as the bashful but loving one on Danny's. He grinned with satisfaction. His little brother had found his own soulmate, he was sure of it, and it was none other than Daniel Wagner.

Josh walked by him, smacking his butt before exiting the camper to plan the days hike with their uncle. Jake grinned at him, too, then hurried out so as not to be alone.


End file.
